Priorities
by BellatrixLestrangey
Summary: Prompt from frostbite883: Zuko seeing Katara and Azula (both class president candidates) in the janitor's closet and berating them for what they are doing. Azula and Katara calm him down.


"Are you two serious!?" Zuko hollered, he dug his nails through his already tousled hairline. "You guys could get kicked off of the nomination list for this!" He was pacing now, tapping his chin and muttering to himself. "Forget about the ballot, you guys could get kicked out of this school!" He threw his hands dramatically into the air.

"Zuzu, relax." Azula mumbled. "It's not really that big a deal." She tugged the first sleeve of her school uniform back on. "Really it isn't."

"Yeah, because _I_ walked in on you and not one of the faculty members. Not one of your classmates." He shuddered just thinking about how thing would have ended if Headmistress Hainam would have reacted to his sister's display.

"And what would my classmates say, Zuzu. I run this school. Everyone knows it, and that's why I'm going to be the class president."

Katara cleared her throat. "You mean, why _I'm_ going to win the position. With my intellect and my…"

"Please." Azula rolled her eyes. "My wits are much sharper. I could have sworn that I just showed you how superior I am." She poised a pointer under Katara's chin and tilted her head up.

"I thought it was the other way around." Katara stated and with a smirk–using the girl's collar–tugged Azula closer.

Azula chuckled, "oh really." She spoke softly into the her companion's ear.

So this was how it all started, Zuko thought to himself. His eyes went wide. "Oh hell no! This is exactly what we're trying to avoid." He sandwiched himself in between the pair.

Azula gave him a firm swat on the back. "Zuzu, what are you doing?" She huffed. "I can kiss whoever I want."

"Kiss?! You just finished buttoning your blouse back up. That's some kissing you two were doing. And in the janitor's closet?"

Azula, thankful for the cover of dim lighting, found herself flushing. "Well what were you doing looking into the janitor's closet anyways dum dum?"

"It is my duty as the hall monitor to make sure degenerates–such as the two of you–are not hiding in here skipping class and…"

"Zuko, relax." Katara set a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Your sister is right for once…"

"For once?" Azula muttered quietly to herself, "I'm always right."

"No one saw us. Our chances at winning this thing are just as good as before." She looked over at Azula. "I'd say they're better now that we've come to a consensus."

"We have?" Azula knit her brows.

"The two of us are going to run together."

"Clearly news travels slowly on this campus because this is the first I'm hearing about that."

Katara threw her arm around Azula's neck. "I think we can both agree that we're more efficient together." She pressed a gentle kiss to Azula's ear.

"Stop doing that." Zuko hissed.

Azula locked eyes with her brother before cupping Katara's face in her hands and offering lips the messiest kiss she could manage. Taking the hint, Katara sucked as loudly as she could on Azula's lower lip.

With an arm slung over his eyes, Zuko practically stumbled out of the closet. "Sweet Agni, you two are gross. Get a room."

"We did Zuzu, you simply walked right into it." Azula shrugged.

Zuko sighed. "Look, I don't care what you guys do together. Just do it after school. You're supposed to be learning about Charlie Darwin."

"Charles." Katara corrected.

"Whatever." Zuko grumbled.

"Say Zuzu, it would be pretty bad if the class presidents were found ditching class. How about you put your hall monitor status to use and tell the teacher that we were helping stop Aang from skateboarding down the hall again?"

"Aang may be the bane of my existence as a hall monitor, and I can never seem to catch him. But I'm not throwing him under the bus for you guys."

"Nah, I'm down." Aang declared. "I've already got detention for the rest of the month. Besides, I am skateboarding down the hall." He dropped his skateboard and took off.

"Fine. But only because he volunteered. Just keep you after school activities in the time slot they belong."

"Whatever you say, Zuzu."

"We will." Katara promised.

"Will we?" Azula brushed a strand of loose hair out of Katara's face and loomed in closer.

"Yes we will." Katara intercepted her kiss, opting to take her hand instead. "Because we have a presidency to win."


End file.
